A Trail of Thoughts
by Jaricchi
Summary: Train Heartnet was a person of great strength in Chronos Numbers.Yet,after meeting Mitsuki Saya,his views had changed.But,what if, he decided to leave and at that point,Eve hadn’t found him,allowing him to drift of to a lonely town.What happens then?


**A Trail of Thoughts**

**Summary:** Train Heartnet was a person of great strength in Chronos Numbers. He was XIII. Yet, after meeting Mitsuki Saya, his views had changed. But, what if, he decided to leave and at that point, Eve hadn't found him, allowing him to drift of to a lonely town. He was picked up by a woman; Saki, who had a child with her. He remembers nothing and lived with the child and his mother for one year before she was killed. Heartbroken, he leaves with the boy. And somehow meets up Charden, who gave him something to drink. He drank it without a second thought, but nothing happens. So Charden leaves him. Add in 3 years later, no. X finds him and brings him to Chronos. What happens after that?

**Author's notes:** I have read the manga and I have seen the anime…though I have to say, there's a REALLY large difference in both. The manga was cool, and the anime was informative. I like 'em both.

* * *

**Prologue: New Beginnings**

All I ever hear at night are screams. They're not even from outside. It's coming from within me. Memories I don't want to remember. Maybe that's why I can't remember. Saki says I will in time. I remember the time I woke up and the first thing I saw was her face looking down at me.

She looks vaguely familiar to a person who I knew. I just can't remember who. She must have been really important to me because her death kept replaying in my head. The boy she takes care of is heavy; something like the weight of something important was heavy…or something like that.

I don't know why these creeps in machines are attacking her and her kid. But I knew I didn't like it one bit.

I lived with them for about a year…before she too died. She died protecting the kid. She left me the kid to take care of. I guess I'll do the same. After all, Saki took me in. it was the least I could do. Besides, the kid kinda grew on me.

Leaving the accursed place where she was killed, we travelled across the mountain border. We arrived at a town beside the sea; I walked around for a bit before deciding this was not the place where I could raise the kid.

Before I could leave once again, this weird guy in a top hat stood in front of me and asked me if I wanted a drink. I don't know what he was up to, but I drank this drink in a sake bottle with ofudas on it.

There was a sharp pain on my chest, followed by my whole body, but it soon subsided into something I could handle. But the pain never really left.

The man who calls himself; Charden, looked as if he just witnessed a miracle. Soon after, he left. Leaving me once again with the kid, my kid.

The kid can talk now; his first word was "papa". Somehow, that makes me smile a little. I got rid of my black ensemble and traded it for a different black ensemble.

After awhile, leaving with him. I decided to name the kid. After all, a child can go nameless for so long before he questions why he hasn't got one.

"Draco…Heartnet…" I smiled. _Dragon._ So, he was the dragon that was protected by the princess, and I am the knight who'll continue to protect the dragon? I laughed at the irony.

* * *

It was 3 years since I named him. He was going to primary school like all kids his age. I seemed like a normal average working-dad who just doesn't show emotion. I smirked, I fit right in.

We were at the kid's park. It was nearly dark, but I wasn't afraid for Draco. No one dares harm him without initiating the full anger of the Panther of the town. That's right. This was my job. I was to "protect" this town from any crimes, and possibly execute any of those who didn't learn. It was a dirty job, but it gets me paid, fed and clothed. I could also send my kid to the private school near our house. This town has earned the least possible crime rate in the century. Not to mention this was in the Chronos jurisdiction.

A teen with long hair tied in a ponytail came towards me when I caught his eye. "Are you…Train Heartnet?" he asked. I looked at him, skeptical. "That's right." I answered. His eyes seemed to brighten at the statement. "I'm Lin Shaolee. It's a pleasure to meet you, Train-san."

"And…I wish to speak to you. If you can spare me a moment…" he said, glancing down at my 'son'. I scratched my head I had a feeling that this guy won't leave me alone until I agree.

"Draco…go play over by the slide. Papa will come back soon." I told him gently. Glancing at the man, he frowned but he then smiled at me. "Yes, papa."

I looked over at him leave. I turned back to my guest. I lead him to a small coffee shop. I ordered a bottle of milk, he got coffee. As soon as the requested orders arrived, I got down to business. "What does Chronos number X want with me?" I asked while gulping down the milk.

He took a sip of his coffee and smiled in delight. "This…tastes magnificent." I nodded. "They may be small, but they're best in the business. Well? What do you want to talk about, Chronos X?"

He smiled. "You're very informed, Train-san. As expected of the town's Panther." I took another sip, choosing to ignore his statement. Only a few knew my true identity. "Get to it, X."

He smiled at me once more. "You should know why I'm here." I looked at him at the corner of my eye. "It's about Charden." I told him, more of a statement than a question. He nodded. "Three years ago, he made you drink something. We want to know if received any strange abilities."

I looked at him and shook my head. "None. That is… that I know of. The only thing I got from drinking that accursed drink are chest pains and muscle pains. Nothing more." He looked deep in thought.

"Train-san…" he called, I looked at him. "Chronos would like to acknowledge you back into the Number system." I raised my brow. "What?"

"You really have to consider. We'd like to have you back."

I looked at him incredulously. "Have me back? Since when was I part of Chronos?"

He looked shock, "Don't you remember?"

I shook my head. "I don't remember anything of my past except my name. I was part of Chronos?"

He nodded his head. He smiled. "If you come back to Chronos, we can help you regain your lost memories." I shook my head. "I don't want that"

"What do you want then, Train-san…?"

"…I don't know."

He smiled once more; he seems to be a man full of smiles. "Train-san…join us. Help us stop the evil in this world." I looked at him, then back to the darkened park. "Will you assure me that Draco will be taken care of if I die?"

I wasn't stupid. Being part of Chronos also meant I could die. It was a far more dangerous job than being Panther in this town.

"I'll see to it myself."

"One more thing." I told him. He looked at me, waiting. "Yes?"

"Train is dead." I stood up, placed a few coins on the table. He called out. "Then…what is your name…?"

I looked back at the corner of my eye. "Didn't you say it yourself? I'm Panther Heartnet." Walking back to my son, who stood across the street.

Staring intently at Lin, he just continued to stare. "Papa…"he called out. I walked to him. "Draco? What's wrong?"

"…" he didn't reply. He looked up to me with eyes so much like Saki's and cried. I picked him up and walked towards the small house we have. I knew the Chronos number was staring at us as we left. I had no intention of looking back.

For now, Draco was all that matters.

For now…

* * *

**Me:** …

**The Other Me:** …not much to say…

**Me:** I suck.

**The Other Me:** yep. –nods-

**Me:** -doom-….

**The Other Me:** don't bother to review.

**Me:** since it sucks anyway.

* * *

**Author's Note:** …I definitely lost my muse.

* * *


End file.
